1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for providing vehicle information and a mobile terminal device using the same, and more particularly, to a method for providing information regarding location of the vehicle that a user gets on and a terminal device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user uses a bus as public transportation, the user often does not know which bus number the user should take to arrive at a destination, which route the bus would take to arrive the destination, and where the bus stops are located.
In addition, while on the bus, the user still may not know when the bus is scheduled to arrive at the destination. If the user gets on a bus in an area which the user visits for the first time, the user may have no idea where the bus is currently located and how much further the bus must travel to arrive at the destination.
When using a bits, a user usually wishes to know which bus line he or she is on, what the current location is, and when the bus would arrive at a destination. Accordingly, a method for informing the user of the kind of bus line, the current location of the bus, and the expected arrival time is required.